merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Cops and Motorcycles
Cops and Motorcycles is a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 fanfiction written by MermaidatHeart. It is the third in The Galaxy's Junior Guardians series, and is followed up by Cops and Paradoxes. Back in 2013, five misunderstood and grumpy teenagers were teamed up, and forced to work together to protect a world they were considered strangers to. They promised they would stick together, no matter what the cost, and continue to endure as a group. Unfortunately, not every promise can be kept. Four years into the future, and the Galaxy's Junior Guardians have long-since parted ways. Adam has been sentenced to ten years in The Cube, Lori is a solo-working Ravager, Evan has joined a group of arena fighters, and AJ and Seth have been missing in action since 2015. None of them have any intention of reuniting, until they once again have no choice. Romy Gangjun is given the assignment to bring them back together, in order to reunite with her supposedly-dead mother. Their mission is simple: hunt down the illustrious creature Alter-Ego, and bring him to her in nine days, or face extinction of their species courtesy of the Sovereign People. They are assisted by Dustin Krause and Gigi Castillo, two prisoners from The Cube with their own agendas, and a group of ravengers called The Masked Boys. It seems their work is cut out for them. But this task isn't an easy one, especially when they might not want to complete it in the first place. *Nobody Really Missed Us- Narrated by Romy *I Didn't Learn Geometry- Narrated by Adam *The Anti-Dustin Support Group- Narrated by Adam *What Came After My Emo Phase- Narrated by Lori *The (Very Much Non-Existent) Plan- Narrated by Lori Adam-TEASER.png|Adam Padyao Lori-TEASER.png|Lori Agner Evan-TEASER.png|Evan Lambert AJ-TEASER.png|AJ Clagett Seth-TEASER.png|Seth Treasure Dustin-TEASER.png|Dustin Krause Gigi-TEASER.png|Gigi Castillo Romy-TEASER.png|Romy Gangjun Songil-TEASER.png|Songil Mangjeol Jiwang-TEASER.png|Jiwang Sonwu Liau-TEASER.png|Liau Yang Yuan-TEASER.png|Yuan Shen Hojin-TEASER.png|Hojin Janggok Indie-TEASER.png|Indie Atitarn Yujin-TEASER.png|Yujin Okeum Alter-Ego.jpg|Alter-Ego Ayesha Cops and Motorcycles.png|Ayesha Jamal_Nangung.jpg|Jamal Nangung Kirk_Liu.jpg|Kirk Liu Adrian Urbina.jpg|Adrian Urbina Troy Kurosawa.jpg|Troy Kurosawa Griffin Kayode.jpg|Griffin Kayode Vicki Colrin.jpg|Vicki Colrin Grandmaster.jpg|The Grandmaster Topaz.jpg|Topaz Halo Vallette.jpg|Halo Vallette Vega Hastings.jpg|Vega Hastings Mantis Cops and Motorcycles.png|Mantis Ego Cops and Motorcycles.png|Ego the Living Planet Leo Castillo.jpg|Leo Castillo *Blake Jenner as Adam Padyao *Lucy Hale as Lori Agner *Spencer Boldman as Evan Lambert *Jake T. Austin as AJ Clagett *Keith Powers as Seth Treasure *Cierra Ramirez as Gigi Castillo *K.J. Apa as Dustin Krause *Sung Kyung Lee as Romy Gangjun *Jaebum Im as Songil Mangjeol *Jinyoung Park as Jiwang Sonwu *Mark Tuan as Liau Yang *Jackson Wang as Yuan Shen *Youngjae Choi as Hojin Janggok *BamBam as Indie Atitarn *Yugyeom Kim as Yujin Okeum *Elliot Knight as Alter-Ego *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Sung Ryung Kim as Jamal Nangung *Hayden Szeto as Kirk Wong *Alberto Rosende as Adrien Urbina *Ryan Potter as Troy Kurowasa *Algee Smith as Griffin Kayode *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Vicki Colrin *Jeff Goldblum as The Grandmaster *Rachel House as Topaz *Sky Ferreira as Halo Vallette *Alisha Wainwright as Vega Hastings *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet *Noah Centineo as Leo Castillo *Stan Lee as a Cameo Character *Gigi Castillo, Romy Gangjun, and Dustin Krause will be joining The Galaxy's Junior Guardians, as the "replicas" of Mantis, Nebula, and Yondu Udonta. *Contrary to popular belief, Jade Maack, Erin Traum, and Beth Legon will not be in this story. CAM Teaser.png|The teaser cover for Cops and Motorcycles. CAM Group Teaser.png Adam CAM.gif Lori CAM.gif Evan_CAM.gif AJ CAM.gif Seth CAM.gif Gigi CAM.gif Romy CAM.gif Dustin CAM.gif Songil CAM.gif Jiwang CAM.gif Liau CAM.gif Yuan CAM.gif Hojin CAM.gif Indie CAM.gif Yujin CAM.gif Alter-Ego CAM.gif Kirk CAM.gif Adrian CAM.gif Troy CAM.gif Griffin CAM.gif Vicki CAM.gif Masked-Boys.png GotGV2_-_Big_Game_4.png Concept 173.jpg Cube Vacuum Elevator.jpg Inside the Cube.jpg Cube Watch.jpg View_of_Contraxia_from_Cube.jpg Cube_Diner.png Adam's Dorm.jpg Cube Diner.png Lori in Adam's Memory.gif Lori_and_Alter_Ego.jpg Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Galaxy's Junior Guardians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Roleplay Category:MermaidatHeart Category:PG-13 Rated